Sky High
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: My version, and Hetalia-fied. R&R! Nothing to do with the actual story, except the name of the school.


***Hey guys, how's it going? Okay, so I looked at this, and thought I'd my own version of this. Well... Please don't kill me if you don't... ENJOY!***

"ALFRED, GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My mom yelled from downstairs. "OKAY, I'M UP! STOP YELLING!" I shouted back. I looked over at my weight-lifting set in the corner, trying to decide if I should try it or not. I finally decided against it. If my power hadn't shown up in the past fifteen years, it probably wouldn't have overnight. And super strength was my dad's power anyway. I changed into a clean pair of jeans and my favorite American flag t-shirt and rushed downstairs. I turned to go to the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs just as my mom called out "Mattie's here!" He was my best friend, and had been for most of our lives. "All right, all right. I'm right here. No need to yell." I replied as I entered the kitchen. I rolled my eyes toward Maddie, who let out a giggle. He immediately stopped laughing as my mom looked at him and focused on the stack of pancakes in front off him.

My mom looked up on top of the fridge. "Who keeps putting the bread up there?" She asked, before sighing and floating up to get it. She was a bit short. And yeah, she can fly. But Mattie could talk to animals, so there you go. "Mom, just let me get it! What if someone looks in through the window?" I asked her. She shrugged and landed, going to put bread in the toaster. I glanced at the clock. "Oh crap, come on Mattie! We're gonna be late for the bus!" He snatched up his backpack while I grabbed the toast from my mom's hand. "Bye mom!" I called back, slamming the door behind me. Me and Mattie raced to the bus stop. I won, as per usual. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked as he answered. "Kumajiro? How'd you pick up the phone?" I shook my head. "Dude, your polar bear's weird." I told him. Yes, polar bear. He has a pet polar bear. But it's kept cool by his mom's ice powers, so it's all cool. (Haha, made a joke there. On accident.) He waved his hand to shut me up. "I'll be home later. Just sleep or something. ... ... ... No, I can't skip school, are you crazy? ... ... ... I don't care. Just eat the stupid thing. ... ... ... Gotta go, bus is here. See you." "What was that all about?" I asked him as we climbed onto the bus. "Josh was trying to force-feed Kumajiro cereal again." He replied, rolling his eyes. "I thought he was through that faze." I said, trying not to laugh.

He didn't reply, looking down at the floor of the bus as some people looked at us. He's really shy, never understood that. We walked back and sat in some empty seats in the back. The two people in front of us were in the middle of an argument, which we promptly ignored. Until they turned around to get our opinions. "Okay, Justin Bieber is the worst, right?" The albino asked. I snickered, looking at Mattie. "What's so funny?" The blond next to him asked. "Canadians." I answered with a straight face. "What?" They asked simultaniously, confused. I jerked my head to Mattie, who was staring out the window. "Canadians." I said. A hint of understanding flashed in their eyes. Mattie was Canadian. "Well I'm Gilbert." The albino told me. "Alfred." I replied. "And I am Francis." The blond finished the introductions. "That's Mattie." I said. "He won't be talking much. Hear: At all." They laughed. Gilbert glanced toward the front. "Oh hey, Antonio's on! So's that British chick... Um... Alice, I think." The two of them took their seats. "Gil! Francis! Wow, I was afraid you two would oversleep again and miss the bus. I didn't see Ludwig, Gil, is he okay?" Antonio asked the moment he sat down. "Yeah, he's probably up there talking to Feliciano somewhere." Gilbert replied. "Toni, this is Alfred. The quiet one is Mattie." The bus driver stood up. "Okay, everybody. Seat belts on! Next stop... SKY HIGH!" He sat back down, and the students all put on the seat belts, that were normally found on roller coasters. Then the bus accelerated, and we ran off a cliff.

** *SUSPENSE! For those who haven't seen the movie, anyway. By the way, this is almost nothing like the movie. Oh, and Josh? Just some random OC character. Mattie's brother. Anyway, review!***


End file.
